El ángel que aun esta en mi vida
by Legolas3
Summary: Al llegar a la vejes Sirius Black se da cuenta que ya no queda nada por que vivir, ni nadie, tal ves alguien le haga cambiar de opinion


Nota1: Los personajes como siempre pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K Rowling.

Nota2: en una historia basada en un episodio que vi hace tiempo de una novela, que me pareció la única historia buena que he visto en esta serie.

**El ángel que aun esta en mi vida.**

Llegue tarde, el mundo es ya gris, oscuro por momentos, nada de lo que habrá de venir, nada queda, tan solo mi soledad.

Mis manos están abandonadas, mi corazón hace tiempo que se destruyo, y lo único que puedo hacer es sentarme en esta casa y esperar el paso de las horas vacías, la felicidad es algo que nunca tuve... no la merecía; miento una ves fui tan feliz, una ves hace ya tanto.. cuando ellos estaban a mi lado, mis amigos, los mejores; pero el paso del tiempo, mi mente nublada ha perdido sus imágenes, ya no puedo ni siquiera rememorar el rostro de los perdidos, tan solo recuerdos, voces, palabras.

Debí ser uno de los primeros en morir, cuanto deseo ahora que así hubiera sido, así no tendría que ser el ultimo y vivir... pesada carga en un mundo en el que no me queda nada; me aleje de todo lo que soy de mi mundo, ¿para que continuar en el?, en un mundo que me odio,  en un mundo que ahora esta vació para mi.

Perdido en el tiempo y el espacio, regrese, ¿para que?, ¿para enfrentar la cruel realidad?, para ver un mundo en el que lo perdí todo.

Para llorar por ellos, para maldecir me por nuevamente, no haber estado.

No pude decir adiós, no pude verte una ultima ves  Harry, ser el padrino que debí ser, ayudarte cuando me necesitaste, te falle tanto  como a James; no pude vengarme de  ti, Peter, de lo que fuiste, pero él te concedió redención y te perdono, en la encrucijada y a  pasos de mi muerte te perdono, hace mucho que no te guardo rencor;... no pude oír una ultima ves tu vos, ni sentir tus caricias Remus, tu nombre tan ajeno ya a mi  mismo, pero tus recuerdos son los que aferró con mayor desesperación; ahora veo atrás y pienso que ingenuos fuimos, creyendo que nuestros sueños no se quedarían en eso nada mas; pero la vida fue cruel, tan cruel como es aun, por que me permitió vivir  y me permite existir, en un mundo en que te perdí.

Los años de soledad, la angustia, las lagrimas... todo se ha secado en el corredor de la vida, en el camino del destino, hoy soy un anciano, el último , ¿por qué?... no lo se, es mi penitencia por todos mis pecados, a veces grito que no es justo, no cuando no he tenido el valor, incluso Snape tuvo más valor, el eligió vivir esa nueva vida, por la que ustedes lo dieron todo; yo preferí la soledad, por que ¿por miedo?, no... es ... quise cumplir todos nuestros sueños , todas nuestras esperanzas, pero en un momento me di cuenta que ya no me quedaba nada.... es hoy cuando lo se, cuando abro los ojos y veo que mi vida ha corrido en balde.

Es cierto, ya soy un anciano, siempre me contemplo en el espejo y pienso que te burlarías de mi, ¿aun con esta apariencia, me amarías Remus?; ¿me reconocerías?, no lo se... pero no me lo preguntare mas tiempo, por que hoy ya me decidí, ya no hay sueños, nunca los hubo sin ti, pero quiero regresar, quiero volver a donde todo comenzó; quiero visitar Hogwarts, por ultima ves, las reconstruida escuela, donde todo comenzó, en donde aprendí todo, en donde te conocí, de donde mi mundo partió... que mejor lugar para despedirse.

Se que Snape me permitirá lo que llevo años planeando, es ahora un sabio brujo, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Hogwarts no podía tener mejor director...

Pero yo... tan solo camino con paso seguro tengo que ir a una red publica de chimeneas, la casa muggle que compre no las tiene, las mande a tapar, me recordaban demasiado a ese mundo que quería dejar atrás, al que jure que solo volvería para morir... 

No puedo creer la cantidad de jóvenes magos que hay de un lugar a otro, la reconstrucción fue un éxito... todos están ahí y tiene  vida por ustedes, se les recuerda como héroes, lo se por que hay estatuas de ustedes en todos estos lugares, hacia años que me negaba a recordar su rostro, Harry, tan parecido a James y Remus, el mas hermoso para mi.

Me senté un poco enojado, por la demora, tenia que esperar a que se desocupara una chimenea con rumbo a Homesgade... podría a aparecerme si, pero soy tan anciano que ya no se si saldría bien... los polvos flu, no hay problema puedo esperar, si ya espere años para arrebatarme la vida, unos minutos no son nada.

Me senté con cansancio en uno de los asientos de piedra a los que las estatuas dan sombra, mis ojos se empañan, creí que ya no tenía lagrimas, pero verlos ahí es doloroso.

- Tome- el anciano levanto la vista ante la vos amable, y observo una mano extendida, que le tendía un pañuelo, y al dueño de la mano, un jovencito tal ves de unos quince años, que le sonreía.

- Gracias- tomo el pañuelo sin saber a ciencia cierta por que lo hacia, por lo general era huraño con los extraños.

- No hay problema- el jovencito se sentó al lado del anciano y no pudo evitar contemplarlo- ¿esta usted triste por alguien?.

- Eh- la pregunta lo tomo totalmente desprevenido- si, un poco.

- Esa persona debe ser muy importante en su vida- el jovencito contemplaba  a las personas que pasaban por su lado.

- Lo fue, pero ahora ya no esta- el anciano recordó el motivo por el que esperaba.

- Las personas que se van nunca nos abandonan, están aquí- el joven apoyo una palma en su pecho.

- Tal ves tengas razón, pero yo los perdí hace ya tanto- por primera ves se percato del joven con detalle, sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos, como si le recordara a alguien, que conoció.

- Eso no importa el tiempo es nada en el recuerdo- el muchacho sujeto con mayor fuerza su pequeña mochila.

- ¿Cómo?, a caso a tu edad crees conocer mejor las cosas, que un anciano como yo- el viejo lo contemplo.

- La sabiduría y la edad no siempre van de la mano- el joven se levanto y se alejo.

- Pero, tu pañuelo...- el anciano aun sostenía el pañuelo en sus manos, pero el jovencito ya se había alejado.

Camino decidido al que consideraba su destino, una asistente le había indicado que las chimeneas para Homesgade ya estaban libres, era una llamada que no podía rehusar.

Pero cuando se disponía a entrar a una, observo a lo lejos al jovencito, y corrió a devolverle su pañuelo, cuando llego cerca de el noto que lloraba silenciosamente y un tipo se acercaba a el.

- ¿Estas perdido muchacho?- el mago de rara apariencia pregunto.

- Yo...- el jovencito lo observaba- no señor, solamente ...

- ¿Entonces, por que no vienes conmigo?- el tipo trato de jalarlo, pero la mano de el anciano se poso sobre su hombro.

- El joven es mi nieto, así que le recomiendo que lo deje en paz.

El rudo hombre se alejo, no le interesaba hacer un alboroto.

- Muchas gracias- dijo el joven y se limpio las lagrimas.

- Tu también llorabas, necesitaras esto- le tendió el pañuelo.

- Gracias, no pensé que lo había olvidado, soy muy descuido.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- el anciano observo los tiernos ojos, una mirada de un dorado liquido.

- Mis padres me mandaron a Londres, con unos amigos, pero ellos no me vinieron a  recoger- el joven observaba al anciano frente a si.

- Tal ves pueda ayudarte a localizarlos, ¿tienes su dirección?- el anciano, notaba lo tarde que se hacia, tenia que solucionar esto para poder partir, antes de que cerraran la red flu.

- No, ellos me vendrían a traer- el joven bajo la vista apenado.

- Bueno y sus nombres ¿los conoces?- se aventuro a preguntar.

- Los señores Madeline y Eduard- respondio el joven- pero no se su apellido.

- Así seria difícil dar con ellos, lo mejor será que tomes la chimenea de regreso a tu hogar- el anciano contemplaba el reloj, tenían poco tiempo antes de que cerraran.

- No tengo dinero señor...- el muchacho enrojeció- solo tenia el dinero para viajar a aquí.

- No hay problema yo te pagare el viaje- Sirius troto rápidamente a su lado; pero las ventanillas ya estaban cerradas, y solo abrirían hasta mañana a las diez.

El joven y el anciano se quedaron en medio de la plaza sin saber que hacer.

- Discúlpeme lo siento muchísimo señor, por mi culpa perdió su viaje- el muchacho lo observaba con pesar.

- No hay problema, después de todo quien me esperaba ya ha esperado por mi mucho tiempo, un día mas no importa- el anciano observaba misterioso a lo lejos.

- ¿Lo aguardaba algún familiar?- pregunto amablemente.

- No , la muerte misma me aguardaba, yo iba a viajar a matarme, a terminar todo; pero, por que te estoy contando todo esto- el anciano lo observo extrañado, como si conociera de toda la vida a este muchacho, de una vida que había dejado a tras, pero sus recuerdos estaban confusos.

- ¿Matarse?, pero señor; ¿por qué?- el muchacho lo observaba aterrado.

- Por que si... ya no me queda nada, y cada día me hundo mas en mi soledad- el anciano contemplo una ves mas las estatuas.

- Es por esa persona especial que perdió- el muchacho observo al anciano con una ligera sonrisa- esa persona , no querría que usted hiciera algo así.

- Eso no lo sabré, ya que  ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, si tan solo hubiera hecho tantas cosas a su lado, si hubiéramos realizado nuestros sueños- pero, ese mundo que compartimos, no nos lo permitió, así que ahora solo le queda la muerte.

- Bien, no puedo permitir eso, me quedare con usted, y cumpliremos esos sueños, como si yo fuera esa persona- el joven sonrió con animo. 

- ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?, es una locura...- alego el anciano.

- Por que de locuras se nutren los sueños- demando el joven y sin oír protestas tomo la mano del anciano, y lo arrastro consigo.

- Esta bien, te dejare quedarte en mi casa esta noche, pero mañana tomaremos cada uno nuestros caminos, te pagare el viaje a casa y yo iré a donde planeaba- el anciano guió a su joven huésped.

- Esta vida, hay que abandonarla, cuando se ha vivido plenamente no antes, si no se arrepentiría en la muerte, señor...- el joven lo observo dudando.

- Black..., Sirius Black- un nombre del pasado, pensó el anciano.

- Pues yo no puedo revelarle mi nombre- sonrió el joven misterioso.

- Como quieras- se permitió sonreír ligeramente el anciano ante el misterio que el joven trataba de mantener.

Notas: es solo una historia linda que espero tenga solo tres capítulos.


End file.
